Pokespe High
by Lcp56
Summary: All the dex-holders are in high school, sharing a a house, and trying to survive their teenage years. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, and Commoner.
1. Welcome to Pokespe High

The sun trickled through the gaps in the blinds, spewing rays of light onto the amber eyed boy, interrupting his slumber.

Gold shoved a pillow against his face and then a second over top of his head, hoping he'd be able to get back to sleep.

No luck though, as he tightened eyes together, desperate to at least be rested enough to get through first period.

Gold released his grip off of the pillows and rotated his head to the left.

Silver was still fast asleep.

'Why the hell did I let Silver take the good side?!' Questioned Gold.

His mind replayed the events of the first day on campus, as if answering his question.

Everyone had been in awe of their new school, with it's dorms, loaded with plasma screens, expensive furniture, and even mini fridges stocked with soda and snack foods.

Of course, everyone had to have a roommate, but their dorm was big enough to house at least 5 people, and then the enormous living space that their rooms lead to, featuring, a home theatre, a pool table, a kitchen, and shelves stocked with magazines and books, and a dining area.(courtesy of Platina Berlitz.)

Professor Oak had announced the rooming situation, and declared their bunkmates, as after, everyone had gone to their rooms to unpack.

As, they entered their bedroom, the two male johto dex holders noticed the obviously better better bed, in which the sun didn't shine in on.

"DIBS ON THE GOOD BED!" Hollered Gold, diving on the bed.

That earned him a glare, courtesy of Silver, who then shoved him off, and climbed on himself, leaving his Weavile, rolling on the flour, "laughing" hysterically.

The Breeder's mind snapped back into reality.

Gold put on a plain black T-Shirt, and exited to the common room.

No one was up yet, and Gold figured turning on DJ Mary's early morning music blast would wake everyone up, so he settled on billiards.

Releasing Aibo and grabbing his own cue, he stumbled over to the end of the table, still half asleep.

Aibo, as wired as ever, scurried over into the kitchen, towards the fridge, eager to get something.

As Gold attempted a second shot, Aibo returned, carrying a soda pop and a small bag of cookies.

"Thanks, Aibo." Said Gold, reaching for the soda.

"I really need the caffeine."

The rebellious Johto boy chugged half the can and proceeded to lay his can onto the head of the table, while Aibo scarfed down his "breakfast".

After a few more shots, Gold heard the door to the far left gently open, and out of it walked Crystal, wearing nothing but panties and a tank top.

She rubbed her eyes and then a look of shock jumped onto her face as she noticed Gold and attempted to cover up just under her panties.

Gold felt his lips curl into a grin as Crys sputtered trying to figure out what to say.

"Couldn't hold out on me anymore, eh super serious gal?" He chuckled.

"GOLD!" Scolded the capture specialist, stomping over to Gold.

The amber eyed johto native ran behind the kitchen isle, barely dodging a swift kick to the head.

"GOLD! GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Crys.

"No!"

"DAMN IT GOLD!"

Crystal tried once again to catch the teen from New Bark Town, but failed as he easily evaded her.

"YOU PERVERT!" Screeched the female johto resident, attempting to grab ahold of Gold.

She swiped, missing by only an inch, as Gold threw himself out of the way.

"Arceus, Crys! YOU were the one trying to seduce ME, remember?" Reminded Gold, talking in a joking tone.

"UGH!" She Groaned, delivering a round house kick to his head.

"AAH!" Wailed Gold.

"ERM!" She grunted, thrusting her leg forward, connecting with Gold's chest.

He let out another "AHH!" As the impact knocked him off of his feet.

"Crystal, Gold," said a sophisticated voice, followed by the creaking of a door.

"If you are becoming intaminte, please remain confined in a room when doing so."

Crystal slowly glanced over the isle towards the heiress, and indeed, standing there with perfect posture, was Platina Berlitz, causing Crys to blush furiously.

Platina eyed the capturing expert, maintaing composure as Gold let out a chuckle.

"Mmf!-AH! AHAHAHAHAHA! HA! Ha!" He cracked up, beating his fists onto the floor multiple times.

"Supe-Super Serious Gal-! Hahahahaha! Yeah right!" Tears filled his eyes while Crys broke eye contact with Platina, regaining her former rage.

"She wouldn't even-AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The amber eyed boy continued to pound on the floor.

Crystal readied her foot, for a third strike and Platinum casually strolled into the kitchen area, going to make some tea.

Towards the left, another door opened, this time, not being bothered to do so quietly, as it slammed against the wall.

"For fucks sakes..." Grumbled an annoyed sounding voice.

"Quiet the hell down!"

WHAM!

Crystal's foot smacked into Gold's face, causing him to swear repeatedly and cup the bruise.

"Shit! Shit! Damn it! Bitch!" He mumbled loudly through gritted teeth.

"Gold, SHUT UP." Commanded Green, who headed towards the coffee machine, rubbing his eyes.

"But she f'cking kicked my head in!" He complained, sticking a thumb back at Crys.

"I should care why?"

"asshole." Muttered Gold.

"Crystal, you might want to put some clothes on." Commented Green, pouring up a mug of steaming coffee.

Crystal blushed slightly, walking quickly into her room.

For a fourth time, a door opened, or more accurately, slammed open.

" MORNIN'!"

"Pleasant morning as well Sapphire." Said Platina, taking a sip on her tea.

Sapphire wore a huge grin, jumping over the couch and bounding into the kitchen.

"UGH!" Moaned a voice from inside the room next to Sapphire's.

"DAMMIT!" Another shouted.

After a few seconds, that door opened up, revealing Rald and Ruby.

"STOP...MAKING...SO...MUCH...NOISE!" Screamed Rald.

"Hypocrite." Said Green, sipping on his coffee.

Ruby returned back into his room, probably to pick out an outfit and Emerald rubbed his eyes, then bounced to the cupboard, grabbing at the peanut butter and chocolate cereal.

After a slurp of his lips, he treaded near the table before flinching and heading to the fridge.

The small hoenn boy snatched a carton of milk and then speed walked his way to the table.

Crys returned from her room, now sporting her signature outfit, some yellow and black shorts, a red t-shirt, and a pink long-sleeve jacket.

She glared at Rald.

"That's not very healthy."

"Let the kid eat what he wants, Crys!" Shouted gold, from the large leather couch.

"Gold, NO! Do you know how much sugar is in that?!"

"Rald?" He responed, loudly.

"Ummm..." Rald craned his neck to check out the nutrition facts.

"6 Grams!"

"EMERALD."

He sighed.

"14 Grams."

"See Gold? Extremely unhealthy." She turned to Rald.

"Now I'll make YOU some eggs."

Gold rolled his eyes, then turning to the living portion of the combined common area/kitchen.

Everyone minus Diamond and Pearl were there, socializing, cooking or eating, or preparing for their first full day of school.

Red was chatting with Yellow, Blue was talking to Green, who had his back turned to her and was sipping some coffee, Silver was also drinking coffee, although seeming more fixated on preparing his school pack, Ruby was talking to Sapphire, who scarfed down some jelly-filled donuts, Emerald was waiting impatiently as Crys grabbed a skillet and a carton of eggs in the fridge, and Platina was in the middle of a novel, presumably non-fiction.

The blond hoenn dex-holder drummed is fingers against the table, looking up at Crystal.

"Don't worry, Rald! I'll have your eggs ready in a jiffy!" She exclaimed, cracking an egg against the bowl and poured up the contents.

Gold strided up to the table, next to Emerald, and took his bowl, cereal, and Milk.

"Hey!" Protested Emerald.

"First come first serve, Shortie!" Replied Gold.

"Crys!"

"Emerald, I'm making your breakfast, if he wants to risk his heart to that... Stuff, he can go right ahead, but not you."

She poured the bowl of eggs yolks into the frying pan, creating a sizzling noise of sorts.

"You suck, Gold."

Gold pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue in responce.

"Crystal!" He whined.

"Rald, Gold's just not as mature as you are, so you be the bigger man."

The emerald eyed boy stuck his tongue out at Gold.

"Yeah, Emerald, be the bigger man!" Taunted Gold.

"Douche."

A door slammed open, Diamond running straight on through towards the female johto dex-holder, receiving glances from Emerald. and Gold.

"Ooh!" He said excitedly, staring down at Rald's soon to be breakfast."Crystal, can you make me some too?"

She narrowed her eyes but smiled.

"Sure Diamond."

Diamond took a seat next to Gold, snatching his cereal from him.

"Hey!" Said Gold.

But Dia had already slurped down all of the cereal, and reach for the box, once again.

Gold narrowed his eyes, and looked out on the common room, only him, Rald, Crys, Dia, and Ruby remained.

"Prissy Boy! Shouted Gold.

Ruby looked up from something he was stitching.

"Where'd everybody go?"

"They mostly went to go get ready, classes start in an hour, but were supposed to be there fifteen minutes earlier on the first day!"

Gold looked surprised and worried.

"Crap! I haven't even started getting ready yet!" He said, before running into his room.

Ruby sighed then focused on his stitching , once again.

"So, How do you like your eggs?" Asked Crys.

"Scrambled!" Replied both Emerald and Diamond.

She turned back to the eggs.

"Rald, did you get your things ready the night before like I asked?"

He nodded.

"Yep!"

"Alright then!" She scooped up both breakfasts, and dropped them carefully onto their plates.


	2. Hangin' out- down the street! Part 1

Blue inspected the new batch of students, filing into the auditorium, progressively getting younger and younger.

She smirked, knowing that she had a full proof plan to make each and  
every one vote for her to as student council president.

"Hey, Greenie? Do you think I'l make a good student council president?" Asked Blue, turning to face Green, who held his gaze forward.

"Mm-hm."

She jerked her arm forward, in front of the training expert's face, and snapped loudly.

"Dammit, Blue!"

"Well, i asked you once, and once is certainly enough." She said  
pompously.

He sighed and swivelled her way on the table they both sat on.  
"What?"

"I said: Do you think I will make a good student council president?" She repeated.

Green snorted.

"Right, so grandpa's going to let a thief/con-artist who stole one of his first  
starters run for head of the student council."

"Actually..." She defended, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an old fashioned envelope with a wax seal on it.

"Professor. Oak personally recommended me for the job."  
She stuck it in his face and waved it side to side.

"Pesky girl..." He muttered, folding his arms and diverting his attention forwards.

Hundreds of students sat on rows upon rows of seats before a large stage on which Professor. Oak stood, adjusting the microphone stand in front of him.

"First off," Began the Kanto Professor.  
"Let me just welcome all of you to Pokespe Academy!" He boomed through the speaker system.

"Here, you will study basic subjects such as Math, and Language Arts, but also, more Pokémon oriented courses, such as Pokémon nutrition and Battle tactics 101."

He took a breath.

"As you already know, classes normally begin at 8:15 sharp, and will end  
at 3:00 with a forty-five minute lunch break at 12:15."

He paused, momentarily.

"The staff here has recognized that most of you have probably never met, and as a consolation for that, we have chosen to give you this morning, up to the end of your regular break to socialize, relax, or do anything LEGAL."

At that moment, the Professor stared at Gold.  
"GOLD HIBIKI, THIS MEANS YOU."

The auditorium erupted in laughter leaving Gold to narrow his eyes and smile sheepishly.

When the crowd calmed down, Green's Grandfather continued.  
"Also, to ring in the school year, we will be holding a Ball, with  
Students encouraged to be escorted, or a... Date, if you will."

Several students snickered when the date was mentioned.

"Now, you may receive your schedules in your homeroom this afternoon, with a campus guide, code of conduct, and regulations chart.  
Now the assembly is dismissed." He finished, leaving the stage.

Blue rose from her spot on the table, and stretched out her arms, with Green, next to her, grabbing his pack.

After hearing mention of a Ball, her brain immediately formulated a plan.

"Hey Greenie,"

"What do you want now?" He demanded, keeping his eyes forwards.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how many boys you think will ask me to the dance."

"Probably lots, because they don't actually know the real you."

Blue bit her lip, and began to pout.

"Hey! Not nice!"

Green narrowed his eyes.

Blue turned around, to find, Yellow, Sapphire and Crystal waiting for her, with all of the boys except Diamond and Pearl at the front of a stampede  
to get out of the main doors.

She slung her mailbag like pack over her neck and sashayed to the female Dex-holders.

"So..." Began Crys, as they made their way to the exit.

"Did Ya Ask Him To The Dance?!" Shouted Sapph.

"Sapphire! I said let me handle it! And next time, don't be so blunt." She added, earning a nod from Sapphire.

As Yellow held open the metallic double doors, Blue answered her question.

"If by him, you mean Green, then no, I didn't, cause I don't like him."

Yellow rejoined the group, who turned a corner that lead to their dorm.

Sapphire snorted.  
"HA! Crys Sez You Do Like Him. A LOT."

"Tut, tut, tut, Sapphire," said the mischievous brunette.  
"I didn't because He's going to ask Me."

Sapphire gasped while Crystal folded her arms.  
"Cht. Uh, sorry Blue, but I seriously doubt that's happening any time soon." Said the Johto native.

"That's what you think." Responded Blue, mysteriously yet playfully.  
Crystal didn't respond, most likely trying to end the talk before they became more involved.

"So are we going shopping?" Asked Crys. "After we drop our bags off, and after lunch of course."

"I'm SO in, how about you, Yellow?"

"Uh, okay. Said Yellow, glancing up for a brief moment.  
Crystal and Blue turned to the conquerer.

"NO! I'M NOT GOIN'."

"Oh, come on Sapph! It could be fun." Persuaded the Capturer.

Sapphire folded her arms, shut her eyes and shook her head like a fussy child refusing to eat their vegetables.

"Oh it's perfectly fine Crys,"  
The Crystal eyed girl looked puzzled, Yellow even looking up.

"But if she doesn't come, I might 'Accidentally' give this suspicious picture of you and Ruby to..." She blackmailed, unzipping a pouch in her pack.

"FINE, I'LL GO!" Cut off the azure eyed teen, shoving it back in the pouch.

Blue smiled happily, shutting her eyes lightly and skipping on.

"Sorry, Sapph, we'll go to the battle tent afterwards.

That seemed to calm her down, as she didn't complain the rest of the way to the dorms.

With the guys...

"Hey, Red!" Chirped Gold, as him, Red, Green, Silver, Ruby, and Rald walked towards the shopping centre plaza.

"What's up?" Answered Red.

"When are you going to ask senior Yellow to the dance?"

Red went tomato red when Gold mentioned his fellow Kanto native.

"Wha-No! What are you talking about?" Mumbled Red, staring down right after.

"Dude, come on." He nudged Red lightly with his elbow.  
"Everyone knows that you like her?"

Red's mouth fell open in shock.

"Th-They do?"

"You moron, EVERYone knows...well, 'cept Yellow, herself."

Rald sprang forwards, in between Gold and Red.  
"It's true, you Dumbass." He added, before hopping back into his former  
spot.

"And no one ever thought to tell me?!"

Red didn't seem mad, but a bit miffed.

"We assumed you knew, Blue always dropped hints and Sapphire was barbaric enough to basically tell you, not to mention Gold always messing with you about how 'Blonds are more fun'." Explained Ruby, Gold's lip  
curling into a grin.

"Oh."

Green figured he'd bail his best friend out of an awkward situation.

"Who are you guys asking to the dance?" He asked, completely out of character.

"Well, there was this really cute chick who kept winking at me..."

"Gold, you slut." Joked Emerald.

Red and Ruby laughed, then Red looked at Ruby.

"You have anyone in mind, miss prissy?"

"Sapph-ire!" Mocked Rald, imitating Ruby.  
"Won't you PLEASE wear my new dress to the Ball? Oh, and be my date."

Both the Fighter and the Breeder cracked up while Ruby smiled sheepishly, leaving Green to show the hint of a smile.

"What about you Gold?" Said Ruby, interruption their laughter.

"What about me?" Shot back Gold.

"What about your crush on 'little Crystal'?"

"Oh yeah right-" said Gold, before getting cut off by Emerald.

"OOHHH! Slurpees!" He cried excitedly, pointing to the window of a convenience store, parallel to a small deli shop on the other side of the  
guys, marking the entrance to the Plaza.

The younger Hoenn teen bounded into the entrance, eager to reclaim his sugary prize.

Silver, who had kept quiet the entire trip, Slid his PokéGear out of his jacket pocket, and tapped the touch screen repetitively.

"Like I was trying to say- seriously? Super serious Gal and Me? Ha!"

"You go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong!" Ruby sang.

"Uh, What?" Questioned Gold.

"It's something from a musical-"

"Ohh! I see it Now! You are a loser! Like you and sa-apph are so mad-ly in love!" Sang Gold, trying to imitate Ruby's tempo.

Before either one of them could continue their argument, Rald came Running out of the store's exit, an XL slurpee in hand.

"Mew, Shorty..." Started Gold, only to trail off without reason.

Silver pointed up at Emerald's massive frozen drink.

"Crystal's going to freak when she sees you with that."

"Who's going to tell her smart one?" He replied, questioningly.  
"She'll see for herself." He retrieved his PokéGear, again and pulled up a text.

" 'Silvy- me and the girls are heading up to the plaza to grab some early lunch at a place called Madeline's diner, can u guys join us?' " He read.

"AND YOU AGREED?!" Screamed Rald "CRYSTAL IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"First off," Green began. "What's going to kill you is that sugar flavoured sugar, and second, Silver didn't have much of a choice, this is Blue we're talking about."

Despite Green defending him, Silver still threw a glare Green's way, probably because he had borderline insulted his "sister".

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! AAAUUGGHH!" He shrieked, throwing away the evidence and making a break for...well the post office.

"Well, we'd better get a move on." Red advised.  
"If we keep Blue waiting, we are so screwed."

"Nope! just Green!" Taunted Gold, Sprinting in the direction of the diner.

"You little...!" Shouted the Viridian city Gym Leader.

At that moment both Green's and Silver's eyes met and for once, they agreed on something: they were going to KILL Gold.

With the Girls...

"Ugh! Where are they?" Whined Blue.

"Seriously?" Replied Crys.

"You texted Silver like 5 minutes ago!"

"But I'm borrrreeedd!"

The Violet city native sighed.

"What if we play a game?" Suggested Yellow, who peered up from her menu.

"What am I? 6?"spat Blue, rocking back on the hind legs of her chair.

"Do 6 year olds play Truth or Dare?"

Blue's eyes widened as she let her chair fall forwards, now resting on four legs.  
"Ooh! YesYesYesYesYes!"

"But I'm starved!" Started Sapphire, more loudly then anyone of the girls would have liked her to whine.

"Quiet, Sapph." She ordered, then she fixated her eyes on Blue.

"I know I'm going to regret this but Blue, you can go first."

She smirked, and made her decision.  
"Crystal, Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Truth."

Blue secretly pulled out her PokéGear, selected the option to record dialogue, and hid it under the table.

"Who do you want to ask you to the dance?"

"Oh, come on Blue! They just announced it!" She protested.

"Ah ah ah, You know the rules."

"Fine, Bruce."  
"LIAR!" She squealed, pointing at Crystal.  
"Ugh, I don't wanna!"  
"Just Go!" Sapphire urged.  
"Ah! FINE!"  
"gold." She mumbled under her breath.

Although she had said it quietly, the PokéGear had still detected and recorded the sound.

Pulling up her PokéGear from underneath the table, Blue laid down her phone and replayed the conversation

A look of horror crept onto Crystal's face, and Yellow cupped her mouth as the small machine uttered the word "Gold".

"You little-!"

At that moment, Gold weaved through tables, with Silver and Green in hot pursuit.

"Speak of the devil." Said Blue.

As Gold neared the girls' table, Blue rose from her chair.  
"Silver, STOP!"

Silver stopped on command, but Green just continued to give chase.

"Hey, uh... Green? Can you stop chasing Gold for now?" Asked Yellow,  
calmly.

Green hesitated a moment but the followed Silver's lead, and screeched to a halt.

As Gold frantically caught his breath, and Silver and Green were held back like Guard dogs on a lichee, Red and Ruby jogged up to the table.

"What happened?!" Asked Blue, striding over to Silver.

"LETS TALK ABOUT IT OVER LUNCH!" Screamed Sapphire, raising both fists in the air.

"Not a bad idea Sapphy, waitress!" Called Blue signalling a waitress.

She stared back at the boys.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down!" She commanded.

The male dex-holders all took a seat at the table, though Green and Silver didn't look happy about it.

A girl about Crystal's age, wearing a button up shirt, tie and baby blue mini skirt approached their table, with features similar to the Capturers' and two pony tails that seemed to defy gravity, just like crystals'.

"Hi! My name's Soul, and I'll be your waitress today, it doesn't seem like  
you've decided what you want yet, so I'll come back when you're ready."

Gold sat up in his chair from his slouched over position, and gained a curious look.

"Soul...? Where do I know a Soul from..."

Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he waved his left arm in the air.  
"Soul!" He cried.

Soul turned around to face him and a look of curiosity possessed her face.

"Gold...?"


	3. Hangin' out- down the street! Part 2

Ducky-Yeah! New chapter of Pokespe High!  
Green-Yeah, where I'm forced to go to the dance with-  
Ducky- SPOILER ALERT! Just do the freaking intro okay? Green-*sighs* Ducky doesn't own Pokémon, and Please review.

* * *

"Arceus, It is you!" She exclaimed, returning to their table.  
"How long has it been? Four years?" He asked, getting up from his chair.  
Soul beamed as she pulled him in for a hug.  
After a minute of Gold attempting to squirm out of the iron grip of his  
childhood friend, he faced his companions.

"So, guys, this is Soul. Me and her grew up together in New Bark Town, before that masked man shit and stuff."  
Soul's grin only widened.  
"Yeah, we've known each other for the longest time." She added,  
scratching the back of her neck.

"Whoa!" Cried Sapphire, before turning to Crystal.  
"Gold Has a Girlfriend and it's not Crys!"  
Both female Johto teens blushed, as most of the table laughed or at least grinned at the awkward moment they were sharing.

"Uh, actually no, were not... Like that, Just close friends, is all." Corrected Soul in a small voice.  
"By the way, what brings you over here?" She asked.  
"Well, were actually in school at Pokespe High." Gold replied.  
"No way! Me too!"

Gold grinned.  
"That's sweet!"  
"Oh yeah and- Oh crap! Uh... I've gotta get back to work, let me know when you've decided on drinks!" She said, scurrying back to a nearby table.

Gold returned to her seat while everyone else either browsed the menu or chatted with each other, with Crystal silently breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, Sapphire!"  
Sapphire turned to reveal Ruby, with a passionate gleam in his eye.

"What colour would you like your ball gown be in?"  
"What?! NO! I Aint' wearing a A stupid Dress!"

Ruby bit his lip.  
"Oh COME ON, Sapphire!" He pulled a notebook out of a side pocket of his school bag and flipped rapidly to a page near the back.  
On it, there was sketched a pink dress with a large flowing skirt, with frilly lining and a lace-up neck hole.  
Ruby smiled, hoping that she would a least give it a shot.  
But Sapphire only grimaced, pushing the design-filled book back to him.

"Oh come on, Sapphire!" He protested, throwing his hands into the air.  
"You'd be the envy of every single one of those battle hating fangirls, hoping that one day, they could design dresses!"  
Sapphire's scowl worsened, every second Ruby explained the fangirls.

"So, ya mean, they'd be... Angry?"  
"Extremely."  
"Ugh." Said Sapphire in disgust, weighing each option and thinking of the pros and cons.

"Uh, Ruby, could ya, make a different dress that would make them annoyed?" She asked, her face no longer sporting a scowl.  
"Yes!" He said, dreamily, an all to familiar gleam in his eye.  
"But NOT frilly, NOT pink, an' NOT as big as th' first one!"  
"Fine, Sapph, fine." He agreed, though not as content as before.

As soon as both dex holders looked up, Soul stood adjacent to the table, with a small notepad in hand.  
"So, have you guys decided on drinks yet?" She asked, a mechanical  
pencil pressed lightly against the first page.

"I'd like a Shirley Temple." Said Blue.  
"Ooh! Make that two!" Added Ruby, with both his index and middle fingers raised.  
"A diet Coke." Said Crys.  
"A strawberry banana booster smoothie, no protein mix." Yellow ordered, not quite as shy as earlier.

And on it went with a Pepsi for Red, ice water for Green, Coffee for Silver, root beer for Gold and Sapphire.

"Alright, coming right up!" Said Soul, joyfully, humming a happy tune as she retreated back to the kitchen.  
"She sure is happy..." Commented Red, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Who are you guys asking to the dance?" Asked Blue, eager to get some new intel.  
"Well, like I told these guys-" Gold began, pausing to stare at his male companions momentarily.  
"This really cute chick, I think her name's Taylor or something, winked at me at the assembly, and she is kinda hot, so probably her."  
"Dude, you don't even know her!" Pointed out Red.  
"Your point?"  
"Arceus!" Said Red, exasperatedly.

"What about you, Red, you gentleman?" Gold asked.  
Right after he asked, Gold stole a quick glance at Yellow, who seemed worried about the looming answer.  
Red, himself looked Yellow's way, but for a few seconds, making it easily noticeable.  
"Uh... I dunno yet."  
"Weak." Muttered the amber eyed boy, folding his arms and slouching back in his chair.

"Ruby?" Blue asked, head tilted to the side.  
He sighed.

"Well, I'm designing Sapphire's dress, so I guess I'll have to go with her."  
"Wait, wait, wait! So you guys started dating, And didn't tell me."

Sapphire's face went red while Ruby just narrowed his eyes.  
"We are NOT dating, I just decided to make her a dress, and as the designer, I have to accompany the model." He glanced at Sapphire.  
"No matter how barbaric they are."  
" , you just insulted your girlfriend, that's a cardinal sin for  
dating!" Said Gold.

"We're NOT dating."  
"Whatever you say, loverboy."  
Both Hoenn teens sprang from their seats and screamed out in unison.  
"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

Both then looked at each other, blushed, and returned to their seats, with Gold snickering next to them.

"Hey! What about you, Blue?" Asked Red.  
Blue smirked, pausing for a few seconds to make the moment more dramatic.  
"Well, if you must know, Greenie's taking me."  
Gasps were heard from all around the table, until Green decided to speak  
up.

"I don't even know where you got that idea from, the only thing you mentioned of the dance was about how many boys were going to ask you."  
"Ooh! Shot down by the douchebag!" Insulted Gold.  
"Shut up, Gold." Ordered Silver, elbowing him in the gut.

"Well, I figured you want to go with the future student council president." Said Blue, keeping her cool.  
"Yeah, No." Said Green quickly, glancing away from the table.  
"Here comes Soul with our drinks!" Remarked Crystal, Green facing Blue once again.  
"But Greenie!" Whined Blue.  
"Who else will I go with?"  
"Not my problem."

As Green finished his sentence, Soul set down a metallic tray onto the table, numerous beverages contained in the large glass cups.  
"Are you guys ready to order?"  
"Uh, I think we'll be another minute, thanks." Said Crystal.

"But GREEEEEENIEEEE!"  
"The answer is NO." He responded coldly.  
"Oh, not for long." She giggled, rummaging through her purse.  
Green felt uneasy as she fished out a DVD case with a label that read-  
"blackmailing incentives."

"What the fuck...?" He said, confusingly.  
Seconds later his eyes shot open, paving the way for a glare.  
"YOU WOULDN'T."  
Blue giggled for a second time.  
"You know I most certainly would."

"Oh shit." Mumbled Red, knowing said video.  
"See? Red knows, too! Red, why don't you tell us whats on this little video."  
Red became extremely nervous, beads of sweat cascading down his forehead, while mumbling incoherently.  
"Well, uh, it's a- video o-of Green talking about, Blue-"  
"RED! SHUT UP!" Roared Green.

"So? I take it, you're spoken for for the dance?"  
"It doesn't seem like I have any other chice." He said, painfully, a glare fixated on Blue's face.  
"Oh, and just so you guys know, that video of him was during a game of  
truth or dare we had during the summer holidays."

Green lashed out of his chair.  
"I'm leaving."  
Red scrambled out of his own chair, trying to follow his best friend's lead.  
"Aww... No arcade." Said Gold, disappointingly, as Ruby sighed, shortly after that remark.  
Both stood up from their spots, with Gold scurrying off to join the duo.  
"Uh, " Ruby pulled out his wallet, unfolding it and then proceeded to take a few bills out of it, smoothing them out, then laying them onto the table.  
"This should cover our drinks, and part of a tip I assume we'll be halving."  
Crystal nodded, then Ruby activated his shoes, catching up with his group  
shortly.

"Blue, you realize this is all your fault?" Asked Crys.  
"Yup! Isn't everything."  
She sighed.  
"Is there really any point of staying here now?"  
"Not really." Answered Yellow.  
"But we still have to pay, so we just can't leave."

"You guys go, I need more coffee anyway." Said Silver.  
"You sure Silvy?" Asked Blue, pulling out a wad of bills from her purse.  
He nodded while the rest of the female dex-holders withdrew some money.  
"Alright then!" Started the evolver.  
"Let's go!"

In a matter of minutes, they were out of sight,as Silver, prepared for more caffeine.  
Soul returned but seemed surprised, to find everyone minus Silver absent.

"Where'd everybody go?"  
"Long story."  
"Ah. Well, uh, can I get you anything?"  
"Um, yeah, do you sell coffee by the gallon?"  
She laughed.

"Y'know, Gold only said you were really depressed on his texts, but you're kinda funny!"  
"Not really a joke..." Silver said.  
"But okay."


	4. Class is in session

Um, yeah sorry for not uploading in like a month but honestly, I just had an awful case of writer's block and I REALLY didn't force this chapter, especially with this great little Yellow/Blue moment I put in. Also, I've got foundation for the next part of the fall dance storyline about Mangaquest that isn't in the story yet, and seriously, it's not going to be like any other Pokespe moment.

* * *

Johto Class...

'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!'

Gold stared down at his paper, pencil in hand, and immediately knew he was screwed.

He had heard from a couple of seniors that Claire was one of the toughest teachers on campus, but could never have imagined she'd give a test on things they'd hadn't even learned, on the first day.

And sure enough, she hadn't even explained what the test was on before handing out packets with a stern- "NO CHEATING."

He shot two quick glances to the left and right, where Crystal was speeding through her test, and Silver was moving along rapidly.

He looked down at his own test and gulped as he read the first question.

If a Kingdra with the ability 'Sniper' lands a critical hit Blizzard attack on a Dragonite, what will the base amount of damage be?

He sighed nervously and prayed that Ho oh would come and burn down the academy.

Sinnoh class...

Pearl gripped the ends of his crescent like hair, pulling them slightly and looked up at the clock.

He groaned loudly, causing most of the class, including Volkner to look away from their textbooks and stare.

Volkner opened his mouth but was cut off by the snoring of Diamond, sleeping peacefully, 3 seats away from his childhood friend.

Pearl sweatdropped and made a mental note to slap him later.

"Late night?"

Pearl turned to Volkner, who was glancing at him questioningly.

"More or less." Pearl answered.

The electric leader raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"For normal people (unlike this glutton) it'd be early, but for Dia, here, it's kinda late."

"Eh, let him get his rest. He wouldn't have been able to actually concentrate, anyways."

With that said, Volkner slouched back down into his chair and flipped open his magazine.

The Sinnoh teen retracted his earlier motion to slap Dia, then narrowed his eyes and plopped open his own textbook.

He read the first sentence, sighed loudly, then looked up at the clock.

One minute had passed between the last time he had checked.

As Pearl began to focus on taking notes, the PA system started to emmit. a low crackling sound.

"Attention all students!" Boomed the PA, aka professor. Oak.

"As we've realized, most of our students here have never learned to sew or anything of that manor and as a result of the Fall Ball being formal, we have decided to give you sewing sessions with Wallace during the final period of the day, every day until the Ball, effective the beginning of net week."

Pearl didn't know how to feel about the announcement.

On the one hand, he'd have to sew an entire suit, in time for the dance, but on the other, that was at least 3 classes he'd be able to miss.

Volkner stood up, looking burnt out, even more so then normally.

"Uh, alright, I doubt with all this buzz about the dance no one'll be able to get any actual work done, so you're all dismissed." He annouced, several students applauding while others punched the air or fist bumped.

Pearl stood up and stretched out, then made his way to Dia's desk, to wake him up.

Kanto free period...

The south corridor was packed with lockers class entrances, posters and activity fliers, and usually, students.

"Independent study is my absolute favourite class!" Said Blue, as she and Yellow made their way to the nearest bulletin board.

"Um, it's not really a class, Blue." Corrected Yellow, in her usual humble/shy tone.

"Whatever, we still got like the whole day off."

"Well, this is called independent study, so we're probably supposed to be studying."

"Ah, Yellow, you're so naïve, the only reason we have this 'class' is because they didn't have enough in the budget to get enough teachers for a final period!"

"But didn't the Berlitz's donate like a lot of money?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, but that was only for the dorms and the Ball."

Blue lit up as Yellow shuttered, knowing nothing good could come out of this.

"Speaking of which, when are you ask Red?"

Yellow blushed and glanced slightly down.

"Arceus, Yellow!" She exclaimed, placing a hand over both eyes.

"You might as well ask him now, everyone knows you both like each other."

"Wha-! B-but He doesn't like me." She sputtered, sadly at the mention of the fighter, peering up at Blue.

"Yellow, come ON!"

Blue pulled out her phone, pulled up a texting session, then handed it to the healer.

Blue- Red, Man up and ask her to the dance!

Red- I can't.

Blue- Y not?

Red- Because she'd only turn me down.

Blue- Red, u moron...

Red- Wat?

Yellow handed the phone to Blue, her gaze returning onto the floor as they neared the bulletin board.

"He wasn't talking about me, was he?"

"He didn't say but I'm like 99.9 percent sure he was."

The female Kanto teens halted before the bulletin board, flyers in hand.

"Wow, I made a lot of these." Noted Blue, pulling the stack up to eye level to view the photo of her smack dab in the middle with the slogan- 'A Dex-Holder for student concil power! Anyone else be burn and cower!' Just above her and then simply, a 'Vote Blue' beneath her.

"Yeah." Agreed Yellow pinning up the first of many in her stack.

"So, Yellow."

Yellow looked up at Blue.

"I'm not going to blackmail you, you're my best friend, you and Silver.

But seriously, you should ask Red, he'd say yes."

"You sure?"

"99.9 percent."

She sighed.

"If i can work up the courage then I will."

Blue began squealing, followed by an actual sentence.

"Mew, I'm so freaking happy!"

Yellow simply smiled.

"So, we should finish putting up these posters, right?"

"Yep, Until the board's completely covered."

Johto Class...

Gold grasped his pencil tight and pressed it against his packet, still having no idea the answer.

Sweat beaded down from his spiky, jet black hair to his neck, as he shut his eyes tightly

'Blizzard's base power is... Um, 120, and a crit multiplies that by 2 and sniper does...'

Gold threw his pencil to the floor, in a football spiking manner.

"Ms. Claire?" Asked a voice from the front of the class.

"Can I sharpen my pencil?"

She stared up, annoyed.

"If you must, then hurry."

Gold Glanced up, realizing the voice belonged to Taylor, who strolled down the aisle that gold was situated in, towards the pencil sharpener.

The Johto teen was ready to go back to his test but as he looked down, a piece of paper slid onto his desk.

Curious, he peered up, retrieving the paper between both hands and read it, under his desk.

He stared in disbelief an utter joy as he read the first sentence.

If a Kingdra with the ability 'sniper' lands a critical hit blizzard on a Dragonite, what will the base amount of damage be?

Below the question was quite simply, a three digit number.

Gold scribbled down the answer, and then the second one then the third one, and on it went until Gold's test was filled to the brim with numbers, natures and different species of Pokémon.

As he looked over his test, making sure no answer seemed obscure, he noticed a sticky note on the bottom of the final page.

He swiftly pulled it off and read it.

"Gold, come on, would u really think I would screw you over by not helping you cheat?

;) -Taylor."

The Dorm...

The small dresser adjacent to Blue's bottom bunk was quite small, although she had managed to fit her stack of "Cosmo" magazines, nail polish, framed photo of her and Yellow, a modern lamp, and all of her Pokéballs onto it.

Though now she carefully laid down her diet soda onto the edge of it, making sure it would fit, with no chance of spilling, and returned to face Crystal and Sapphire, sprawled out across the floor, sharing (or Sapphire mostly scarfing down all of,) a bowl of popcorn.

"So Sapph, how was english with Prof. Birch?" Asked Yellow, looking down from the top bunk.

Sapphire groaned.

"It SUCKED, It's so freakin' hard and dad didn't even give me that much help."

Blue snorted.

"Arceus, you girls do not know how to hang out do you?"

"Why do you say that?" Asked Crystal, reluctant to even come after what Blue had pulled earlier.

"Because your talking about school, english, y'know BORING STUFF."

"You can say it again..." Muttered Sapphire, looking away.

"I wanna hear the juicy stuff!

Like boys, gossip, and student council.

It was Crystal's turn to snort.

"Oh yeah, were totally going to tell you stuff about who were asking to the dance so you can have it on tape and blackmail us with it!"

"You say that like I don't give you a choice."

The Johto teen threw her arms in the air.

"YOU DON'T!"

"You could go ask Gold to the dance right now, and I'd have no power over you.

So why dont'cha?"

Crystal glared at her blackmailing companion then stormed off.

As the remaining three girls took the situation in, they heard a muffled cry of "maybe I will!"

Blue smirked and reached for her Pop, feeling accomplished as the Ball had only been announced today and three dates were and going to be made.

"Tssk! Crystal; so smart yet so stupid."

She took a sip from her can and proceeded to push her luck.

"So, Yellow,"

Yellow looked down to the bottom bed.

"About Red...


End file.
